Rich media, and particularly video content and advertising, has generally been found to be more engaging and effective in eliciting user response than, for instance, standard graphical content and advertising.
Video content and advertising, however, has a number of drawbacks or potential drawbacks. For example, video is generally very heavy in terms of data and required bandwidth, which can cause downloading delays and other problems, especially for downloading or delivery to lower bandwidth users. Additionally, downloading of a video player can be time-consuming. Furthermore, video content and advertising can be difficult and time-consuming to create.
There is a need, for example, for content and advertising that provides a high degree of user engagement and high user response rates while avoiding drawbacks associated with video content and advertising.